Demon Girl
by Silver Kitsune No Tenshi
Summary: It was suppose to awaken when Kain refused the sacrifice. However, Janos Awakened it a little too soon...and now Nosgoth must ask the 'Light' for help in order to restore balance.


Silver Kitsune No Tenshi: You know...I had this idea awhile back about taking over Nosgoth...

Duo: Confused Nosgoth? What's Nosgoth?

Raziel: raises an eyebrow I thought you played her games to know?

Duo: ;; doesn't mean I remember all the details...

Silver and Raziel: --;; right....

Wufei: Anyway Women, tell the reader what you are planning this time.

Silver: Oh yeah looks at reader right now, since I didn't know if this summary would fit, I just wanted to tell you about the story before you start...so you wouldn't flame me for something stupid. But first....Razzy...will you do the honors?

Raziel: Silver Kitsune no Tenshi does not own me or any of the Legacy of Kain series character's nor does she own the Gundam Wing Characters...she does however own herself and the main character's trouble's...don't know much about the main Character.

Summary:

Long ago in Nosgoth, there was another prophesy about a creature that was part human and part demon. It was said that it would hold the light for balance if the current balance guardian would refuse the sacrifice.

Only to be used as a last resort, the creature was put away in the snow mountains in a deep sleep by the Ancients and Hylden until the last Ancient Janos would awaken it with the song of the Ancients.

But something went wrong, and the creature has been awaken to find that the pillar of Balance Guardian, Kain, refused the sacrifice and is now running around Nosgoth as a vampire renegade.

And we couldn't have that now, could we?

The Beginning of the End

_Hunger..._

_Darkness..._

_Fear..._

A pair of sea green eyes opened in the darkness, sniffing with fervor at a strange new scent.

_Food..._

In hurry to find the meal, it raised it's mighty muzzle to the sound of someone singing a familiar tune.

_...Janos...Audron..._

A toothy smile formed as it followed the melodic voice to it's source. There in front of the magical seal stood the tall figure of a winged entity. Dark ebony hair and rich amber eyes made the creature shudder of breath escape in anticipation to be let out.

Janos stopped when he noticed a shift in the wind and turned to look at the creature before him. The creature stared and then grimaced, something was not right, the amber eyes filled with pain as a dark green took over and his features became darker.

_"Greetings Creature, I see that you are finally awaken,"_ the green eyes Janos cocked his head to the side with a malicious smile upon his lips, _"I do hope that I didn't interrupt any good dreams."_

The creature smirked and stepped closer to the barrier, into the light it emitted. A large Fox like creature that was bigger than a human teenager appeared before him. It's sea green eyes filled with amusement and anger as a large long mane of silver fur surrounded it and whipped in an invisible wind. Two stripes was on each cheek and a large silver crescent moon formed upon its' forehead.

** Greeting Reaver Guardian, or should I say...** It sniffed the air with its nose and stared back at him **...Hylden?**

The dark Janos laughed and stared back at the creature in amusement.

_"It is true that I am not this Janos Audron that you see before you. I needed a host that would last long and this body,"_ he flexed his mighty wings and slashed the air with his mighty claws_ ,"seems to do the trick."_

Losing interest fast, the creature gave a cold stare at him. Shifting to a sitting position with its' tail curved around it's body.

** What do you want from me Hylden?** it asked while glaring at Janos's body.

_"For my kind to come back into the world,"_ he answered while leaning against the barrier with a cruel twitch of his black lips.

Snorting in disbelief, the creature asked ** Why wake me?**

_"Because you can bring the light that will help us take over Nosgoth,"_ he replied casually while looking at his claws.

Both the controlled ancient and the creature looked at each other, neither moving nor flinching. That is until the creature looked away and down at the ground.

**...No...** was the creatures response.

_"No?"_

The Creature raised its' head and looked at the green filled eyes with a deep sense of wisdom.

** If I get the chosen one, then all hell would break loose. Not to mention that this is too sudden,** sighing the creature closed its' eyes, ** the world would change and balance would _NOT_ be restored...it would be _DESTROYED_ and could never be fixed...not even by dimension hopping. The only way would be if the Light truly wished that Nosgoth be restored...**

Looking again into the Hylden's eyes it whispered, ** And we both know that the Light would never want that to happen... **

_"Then you refuse to aid me then?"_ asked the Hylden as he raised an eyebrow at the fox like creature.

Nodding its head, the creature then tried to return inside the cave...into the darkness. But something was holding it back, a feeling of pain and misery filled its being. Holding in a roar, the creature slammed its massive body into the stonewall and cried when white-hot fire ran along its spine.

_"Call on the Light to help you creature,"_ demanded the Hylden as he raised a clawed hand with fire coming streaming from it. _"CALL!"_

The creature looked into the sky and begged for its masters and creators to forgive it as it began to call upon the light.

** Light of Guidance come forth into our world, come from the safety of thy own world and enter ours. Light up the darkness and begin a new life here, save our world...** with a mighty cry, the creature disappeared in a ray of light that came from the cave and into a hole in the sky, leaving the Hylden smiling maliciously as he lowered his claws.

_"Now for the real fun to begin..."_ looking out into Nosgoth, the Hylden smirked in triumph, _"Beware Kain for the Light will come and destroy you and your Soul Reaver once and for all..."_

In our World

A young women was listening to her cd player and reading at the same time, ignoring the sound of something streaming right at her. Her name was Angela. Angela Donahue from California.

She had long blood red hair that reached to the ground in a braid, dark violet eyes, Pale skin that would make an albino mad with envy, and a generous figure for her age. A black tank top covered her chest while being covered by a dark leather jacket, very tight black leather pants hugged her hips and figure but didn't ride up too much to cover up the strings on her side that was her thong. (Silver: Kinda like what Rikku has but mix it with Paine from Final Fantasy X2)

'Nothing good ever happens around here,' she thought as she read from her new Laurel K. Hamilton novel she had just purchased. 'Same old boring things.'

Unfortunately for her, she failed to notice the hole in the sky. And even failed to notice the streak of light that was coming right at her.

Suddenly, she felt a thousand energy bolts run down her entire being when she was hit and hissed when it became too much to bear.

"God Dammit!" she cursed as the energy made her weaker and weaker.

'Make it stop! Please make it stop!' she thought silently.

Suddenly the pain left her just as she blacked out and the creature that was talking to the Hylden appeared out of nowhere to look at her.

** You are the one then...** mused the creature as it carried her into the large hole in the sky. ** Come then little Destroyer into the land of Nosgoth**

Silver: ;; it sucked huh?

Raziel: O.O Oh dear god...someone from your world is coming to Nosgoth?

Silver: Umm...shifty glances yeah...but it's different...and if there is someone who has the same idea of story like me...I'm sorry...just tell me if you don't want my story on here and I will promptly take it off the net.

Raziel: raises an eyebrow begging already?

Silver: --;; uh huh...yeah...


End file.
